Su Mujer
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: Quizás, algún día, sería capaz de mirar a los ojos de su mejor amigo y admitir que lo hizo…una y otra vez. Que cada vez que él salía con los chicos de La Push, tenia vigilancia en la noche o estaba fuera de casa él hacía suya a Rachel. Para: Hizashii


**dιѕclaιмer:** тodoѕ loѕ perѕonajeѕ de la ѕaga "тwιlιgнт" ѕon propιedad de la únιca e ιnιgυalaвle ѕтepнenιe мeyer.

**ѕтyle: **one-ѕнooт.

**ѕυммary: **qυιzáѕ, algún día, ѕería capaz de мιrar a loѕ ojoѕ de ѕυ мejor aмιgo y adмιтιr qυe lo нιzo…υna y oтra vez. qυe cada vez qυe él ѕalía con loѕ cнιcoѕ de la pυѕн, тenιa vιgιlancιa en la nocнe o eѕтaвa ғυera de caѕa él нacía ѕυya a racнel.

**paιrιng:** jared.**х**.racнel

**ded****ι****cado: **a нιzaѕнιι

**ѕυ ****мυ****jer**

_by Perséfone Black Turner_

Quizás, algún día, sería capaz de mirar a los ojos de su mejor amigo y admitir que lo hizo…una y otra vez.

No le preocupa que este le rompa la nariz, entre en fase y le entierre los colmillos hasta atravesarlo o que lo golpee hasta dejarlo tendido en medio del bosque. No. Porque sabe que se lo merece…merece que él lo golpee y acabe con su vida.

Ha intentado dejar de hacerlo miles de veces, gritándose que es un maldito bastardo infeliz. Se repite hasta el cansancio que está engañando a su mejor amigo y a su Kim. Incluso ha llegado a golpearse con fuerza, hasta dejarse inconsciente, para poder sacar los pensamientos sobre _ella_ de su cabeza…intentando dejar de pensar en _ella_ de esa forma.

Pero le es simplemente imposible, está consciente de ello. Incluso lo supo desde la primera vez que la vio simplemente parada en la cocina de los Black. Cuando la extraña necesidad de besarla, lamerla y tocarla llegó a su cabeza. Lo sabe desde que ella correspondió a cada una de sus repentinas necesidades. Es consiente desde que ella susurro su nombre en su oído.

Concentra cada célula y cada neurona, cada musculo, cada ligamento y toda su fuerza de voluntad para no pensar en ello cuando está en fase. Es casi una tortura y es muy complicado, guardar secretos al convertirse en aquellos enormes lobos mitológicos es imposible. Pero debe hacerlo…por él, por Kim…por Paul y por Rachel.

Si su hermosa impronta o su mejor amigo se enterasen todo sería un triste final para todos. Y no quería eso. Pero tampoco quería dejar de estar con Rachel. No quería dejar de estar con ninguna de los dos. Kim y Rachel eran polos opuestos que lo atraían la vez, eran tan diferentes en su forma de ser, su forma de pensar, su forma de besar y hasta la forma de tocar su cuerpo. Y las quería a las dos. Y no quería dañar a Kim…y no quería dañar a Paul.

Se maldice y se siente un mal nacido, siente que no merece absolutamente nada cuando Rachel lo besa, en medio del bosque, y el corresponde. Cuando Kim entrelaza sus dedos y le dice que lo ama. Cuando Paul termina de tomar su quinta cerveza del día, la hace añicos al cerrar su puño alrededor de esta, y le dice que él es un amigo de verdad antes de romper en carcajadas.

Todo tiene una simple solución: "_Deja de ver a Rachel_" pero solo pensar en esta idea lo hace entrar en desesperación. Ahora, tras meses de besarla, tocarla, morderla y tenerla a su entera disposición no puede dejarla. Se ha vuelto una droga prohibida y sumamente apetecida. Es la manzana de la discordia…_no_, es la manzana del edén, la manzana de la tentación. Fruto prohibido para sus manos, ojos, y pensamiento.

Rachel es la mujer de su mejor amigo. Ella está prohibida para él.

—Hey, ¡Jared! —Paul posa una mano en el hombro de su amigo, con fuerza, saludándolo con un habitual golpe en la espalda—. ¿Vienes con nosotros entonces?... ¿O _Kimi_ se molestará si sales con tus amigos una vez y no con ella?

Jared le dedica una mirada confundida, sin saber de qué demonios le hablaba. Al estar en fase escuchaba sus murmullos, Paul y los demás planeaban hacer algo…ver un partido en casa de Jake mientras se llenaban de comida chatarra y cerveza o algo por el estilo. No lo sabía en realidad. Había estado demasiado ocupado manteniendo su cabeza en recuerdos cuidadosamente seleccionados, como la difícil prueba de algebra o la tarde arreglando motos en su garaje.

—A casa de Colin…—le explica Paul, al ver que Jared no entiende de que le habla—. El gran partido…—lo mira como si fuese un estúpido o algo parecido.

—No, lo siento —camina en dirección apuesta, de inmediato—. Iré a casa de Kim…—miente.

Sigue caminando, cada vez más aprisa. No alcanza a escuchar lo que su amigo le grita, al estar demasiado lejos, pero al oírlo romper en carcajadas puede asegurar que fue algún comentario para molestarlo. Posiblemente ninguno de ellos sabía que Kim había ido aquel día a Seattle a buscar un par de libros. Pudo decirle que allí no los encontraría…pero decidió no hacerlo.

Y quizás algún día Paul note que la mitad de las veces que dice ir donde Kim, termina enredando la lengua en la boca de su novia. De su Rachel. Porque Jared sabe que Rachel es de Paul,…y aún así, sigue haciéndolo.

Quizás, algún día, sería capaz de mirar a los ojos de su mejor amigo y admitir que lo hizo…una y otra vez. Que cada vez que él salía con los chicos de La Push, tenia vigilancia en la noche o estaba fuera de casa él hacía suya a Rachel.

Quizás, algún día, Jared sea capaz de decirle a Paul que él miles de veces ha amado a su mujer.

Rachel, antes mujer de su mejor amigo. Rachel, ahora también su mujer.


End file.
